Big Bad Wolf
by xXCOMMANDERXx
Summary: The clinic and it's occupants, as seen through the eyes of a hallucinating patient. Just a strange little one-shot that popped into my head. Enjoy!


**(A/N) Please R&R, okay? ;D**

* * *

The chair was cold, and hard, and very uncomfortable. You'd think they would attempt to make the seats in a _clinic's_ waiting room at least a _little _inviting, but no, cold and hard it is. I squirmed about in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position; but I gave up after a while. Trust me, you would have too.

You're probably wondering _why _I was seated in a clinic waiting room, on a rainy Monday morning, waiting patiently for a nurse, or doctor, or _somebody _to call out my name. Or maybe you're not, what do I know? But there I was, waiting. Siting. Waiting. Siting. I had a cold, you see. Well, not a regular cold, but not being familiar with too many medical terms, whenever a problem with my health presented itself it was automatically dubbed 'a cold'. I had a headache, a fever, slight nausea, and pretty much anything else you can associate with the cold.

Oh, and I was hallucinating.

This had actually happened to me before, several times, but they weren't necessarily _frightening _hallucinations, more like something that my imagination spat out. Strange, I wonder why I get these so often? Maybe I have some kind of brain... _thing_... and just don't remember it? _That_ would be ironic- not being able to remember having a condition because that condition prevents you from remembering things. Hehe.

Anyway, it had been almost two hours since I sat down in this _hellish _chair, (I'm sorry, but I am _not _going to let that go), and I was still waiting. That was my greatest achievement; my patience. It's one of the only things I am proud of. I watched as nurses sped by, blank looks on their faces, always late, always in a hurry. Don't get me wrong, they had good reason for it. The clinic was _teeming _with people that morning; perhaps there had been an outbreak of something?

But, of course, I didn't see _people. _What _I _saw was completely different. And, truthfully, I didn't mind _one bit._

To me, the waiting room was alive and swarming with canines, horses, jungle predators, woodland animals, brightly colored birds, smaller creatures, large felines, and many, _many _more that I'm not certain I could name. It was beautiful. Most of these breeds I hadn't even _seen _before! To my right, a large, elegant panther circled protectively around her cubs, hissing furiously at anyone who came too close. A few seats away, two young tigers were playfully swatting at each other with massive paws. Somewhere from the other side of the room pained yelps could be heard as two German Shepherds disciplined their kids. A thick, dark green boa wove in and out of the counters and seats, interacting occasionally with other animals.

I sat still, oddly unfazed, admiring my imagination's masterpiece.

The sound of the waiting room doors opening interrupted my train of thought, and my head snapped towards them with curiosity. First, pushing the doors open with it's strong, magnificent antlers, a beautiful stag deer entered. It's pelt was a brilliant gold, adorned with numerous white patches; it's mere _presence _was somehow comforting, and kindness resided in it's warm, inviting brown eyes.

The stag was closely followed by it's apparent _companion_, as far fetched as that may have been; behind it appeared a large, terrifying wolf, which stood higher than any _I've _even seen. It's ruffled fur was jet-black, and underneath it one would notice a substantial amount of muscle; a gut-twisting, painful looking scar marred it's hind leg, causing a heavy limp- yet even with _that, _this wolf still managed to be rightfully intimidating. It sauntered into the crowded room, piercing, ice-blue eyes scanning the clinic, a barely-audible growl rising in it's throat. Side by side, the stag and the wolf moved forward, keeping perfect pace. I wondered briefly how two people with such _obviously _opposing personalities managed to befriend each other, and how that friendship would even _work, _but decided to save _that _mind-bender for another time.

Abruptly, without warning, the wolf let slip an agonized yelp, it's bad leg giving away for a second. The stag was instantaneously propping the canine up, but staggered back after a deep, threatening- and frankly petrifying- growl from the struggling wolf. It swiftly recovered and carried on, leaving the stag staring after it incredulously, before trotting to catch up.

As they neared the counter, a loud, feline yowl sounded from across the room. The wolf let out a sound so close to a sigh, I wasn't sure whether I had imagined it or not. Well, I _did _imagine it, _all _of it in fact, just not... you know what, never mind. I've had this argument with myself so many times before.

The stag and wolf were approached by an alluring, majestic lioness, it's head held high, as if it was in possession of power. The somehow refined features of this predator made it all the more attractive, and as it made it's way to the counter and rounded on the two companions, it was an image of pure beauty.

What followed one might argue was a 'conversation', another would say 'a stand-off', and a third would state that the two were being 'reprimanded'. Frankly, it was hard to tell, and as I don't intend on telling you any lies you can come up with your own definition.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the lioness retreated, leaving the stag and wolf with a ringing silence. They stood motionless for a second, before simultaneously turning three hundred and sixty degrees and bolting out of the clinic, at a speed I wouldn't have associated with a limping wolf.

I sighed, slumping back down into my uncomfortable seat, enjoying the view around me. Sure, hallucinating probably wasn't a very _good _thing, but it sure as hell wasn't boring.


End file.
